1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile computer tilting arrangement and, more particularly, to such a mobile computer tilting arrange, which enables the mobile computer to be supported on the top of a table in a tilting position.
2. Description of Related Art
The display module of a conventional mobile computer can only be supported and turned in one particular direction. Following fast development of computer technology, the display window of a computer can alternatively be changed between a longitudinal mode and a transverse mode. Conventional fixed display support designs cannot satisfy market requirements. Further, when a tablet PC (personal computer) is put on the top of a table, the light reflecting status of the display screen may interfere with the working of the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a mobile computer tilting arrangement that enables the mobile computer to be selectively supported on a flat surface in longitudinally extended sloping position or a transversely extended sloping position as desired.